Ghost in the Mirror
by DivineQueenYeiweh
Summary: One shot. For mature audiences only. Fenton x Phantom yaoi. Danny is haunted by his ghost, and then thinks, Is it possible to fall in love with your alter ego? Danny finds out the inevitable answer...


"I can't get it out of my head. Why do I keep on thinking about my alter ego? Is he…haunting me? In a way that I don't know about…?"

Danny thought as he lied on his bed. Sam took a picture of his ghost alter ego the other day, and when she handed him the photo, Danny felt something strange stir inside of him. What was that he was feeling?

Maybe he should confront his alter ego and find out. Danny changed into his ghost mode and looked in the mirror. He had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit. He felt nothing when he looked at the ghost in the mirror. But why did he feel flustered when he looked at his ghost's photo?

Danny changed back. He then knew of another way he could confront his alter ego: The Ghost Dreamcatcher! Danny went down to the lad where the catcher was located. He turned it to separated and jumped through…

On the floor, Danny looked up at his ghostly alter ego. Now when he saw his white hair and eyes, he was speechless. Danny blushed a little bit. He asked his ghost:

"Why have you been occupying my mind?"

"Because….I love you…"

Danny gasped. He didn't know what his ghost meant. He….loved him? Danny stuttered:

"What do you mean by love…?"

"I'm in love with you…."

Danny's face turned bright way. His ghost…was in love with him? But that's impossible…they were the same person. That would be narcissistic! But…was THAT what Danny has been feeling lately? Was he…really falling in love….with himself?

Or maybe that ghost above him really wasn't the same. Maybe his ghost was a bit different than him. But either way…Danny was confused by his confession. His ghost floated next to him and said:

"Search your heart. You know you feel the same way about me…"

Danny blushed again. Love his ghost? But…he wasn't gay. He had a crush on Paullina for the longest time. But when his ghost took Danny's hand into his, he forgot who Paullina was. His ghost stated:

"I want to love you…."

Danny was speechless. He really wasn't expecting this sudden show of affection from his ghost. Danny threw his arms around his ghost. For some reason…he felt so right when he held his ghost in his arms. For the first time in his life…Danny felt complete. Was this….love….? Danny spoke:

"I…I…I…want to love you too…."

His ghost smiled affectionately at Danny. His ghost stated:

"Thank you for not rejecting me. Because…I do love you. I am the love that you see in your mirror my Danny…"

My Danny? Danny actually liked the sound of that. Maybe the reason why he didn't feel anything when he changed before…was because his ghost was looking at himself and not Danny. Black haired blue eyed Danny. His ghost spoke again:

"Let me love you Danny."

His ghost placed a hand on Danny's cheek. God, that felt so good. Before Danny knew it, his ghost was kissing him. It was delicious, and he finally felt whole. When they broke away from the kiss, Danny caught a glimpse of those beautiful glowing green eyes. His eyes glowed with love. Danny then realized what he was feeling every time he got flustered at looking at the photo of his ghost. He was in love. So was his ghost. But what would everyone think? It was so weird that Danny was in love with part of his own self…

But when his ghost took him into his arms gently and embraced him with a kiss, all of Danny's worries melted away. He was more into melting with his ghost. Just being one with the person that was a part of his own being?

But…why? Why did his mom have to walk into the room and witnessed this expression of love. Maddie screamed and got the weapons out. Danny stood in front of his ghost and exclaimed:

"Mom! Don't! I love him! Leave him alone!"

Maddie wept that day. She didn't know what to think. Her little boy…was…in love? And not with Sam like she thought? Her little boy…was gay? And…in love with…invisobile? Public Enemy #1? She shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Danny then explained all that happened to his mother. Everything that had happened.

Maddie was speechless. Her son…part ghost? From an accident in the ghost portal. Him REALLY trying to return the ghosts to the Ghost Zone? Now…him in love with his alter ego? Danny placed his head on her lap affectionately and stated:

"It's okay mom. I'm alright. But…you should be happy that I finally found love…"

She stated, "I…guess you're right. Please be careful…"

Maddie hugged her son so tight that he couldn't breath. He gasped:

"Mom…can't breath…choking me…"

She let her son go and apologized. She then left the room. His ghost stated:

"I'm a little glad she's gone. Now we can be…alone…"

Danny looked over at his ghost, and saw a suggestive look on his face. Danny blushed at this. His ghost then laid him down on the bed. The ghost took off Danny's shirt. His ghost stated:

"Let me show you what love really is like. All kinds of loves…"

His ghost took his tongue and moved it over Danny's nipple, with hardened almost immediately. Danny whimpered in pleasure. His ghost then sucked on it while fingering the other in his hand. His ghost eased Danny's pants and boxers off. His ghost only stopped for two moments to strip himself of his jumpsuit.

Danny didn't see a ghost floating there. He saw an angel sent to him from heaven itself. His ghost's body was well formed and beautiful. All he was missing was wings. His ghost spoke:

"Let me please you before I show you my ultimate expression of love…"

His ghost moved to Danny's exposed cock and licked it slowly and seductively. Danny whined in pleasure. Danny stated:

"What should I call you? If I call you Danny…that would be too weird."

"Then just call me your aibou…"

And when his ghost moved his tongue in between the crack of his cock, Danny called out aibou in pleasure. It pleased his ghost to see the bliss on his love's face. His ghost teased him a bit by rubbing Danny's cock slowly. His ghost then took his cock into his mouth and slowly and seductive. He massaged every area tenderly with his tongue. The feeling was amazing, but the suspense was torture. His ghost said:

"Bend over now…"

Danny obeyed, and knew what his ghost was about to do. His ghost hovered over Danny's exposed ass. His ghost took Danny's nipples into his hands and rubbed them slowly while moving his cock into Danny. When the cock was buried to the hilt, Danny clenched his fist in pain. His ghost stated:

"Don't worry…it only hurt the first time."

His ghost rubbed Danny's shoulders affectionately and started to pump into him. Oh God, it felt so good. Where was this feeling all of his life? He loved the feeling of becoming one with his own self. And in a way that Danny didn't expect. His ghost aimed for that one precious spot inside of him. His ghost knew that he found it when Danny cried out aibou again.

His ghost didn't pull out any stops. He pumped quickly and hard on that one spot, and the pressure and suspense was amounting. Danny was crying out things like oh god, or aibou. Danny pleased:

"Oh yes, please, faster…."

His ghost heard him and went even faster. Danny's breath got labored and his body tired, and the suspense was murder. But then, it hit. He cried out in a loud voice, and a wave a pure pleasure washed over his body. Danny was almost blinded for a moment, but regained sight and continued to feel that pleasure come over him. His cock had squired on his sheets, and felt that his ghost has squirted inside of him as well. It ended after a while, and his ghost took his cock out of Danny and laid next to him. It didn't matter that Danny's cock had squirted on the sheets. He simply took off the sheets. He could always wash them later

But for now, he wanted to lay next to his ghost. His ghost wrapped his arms protectively around Danny in a comforting embrace. Danny was truly in love for the first time, and the union with his ghost felt so good and so right. Danny stated:

"I love you aibou."

"I love you too Danny."

And they fell asleep like this and dreamt of each other the rest of the night.

Tell me what you think. Yeah, I know Danny being in love with his alter ego is a bit odd, but I have a feeling that would make a cute couple. Sort of like Atem and Yugi. But any review is greatly appreciated.


End file.
